


You're so lucky

by Rubinkind



Category: A Curse So Dark and Lonely - Brigid Kemmerer, Cursebreaker Series - Brigid Kemmerer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, And A Spoiled Brat, Canon Disabled Character, College, F/M, Gen, Politics, Rhen is kind of an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinkind/pseuds/Rubinkind
Summary: Rhen makes a thoughtless comment, causing Harper to spill a secret





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that everyone's experience of cerebral palsy is different and this is mainly based on what I know

Content and a little exhausted Harper left the lecture hall. She had just finished writing her exam and given how well prepared she had been, she was sure it would be an A.

But her happy bubble burst, when Rhen was catching up to talk to her. They knew each other from their introduction course “Understanding politics: ideas and institutions in the modern world”, where they promptly got into an argument over the financiations of the Election campaigns in the US. He could not have been more different than her and while Harper appreciated the mental challenges their debates brought her, Harper couldn’t warm up to Rhen. This was mostly due to the fact, that Rhen was a spoiled brat. And he seemed intent to prove that over and over again. Just like he did with his next statement.

“God, my hand hurts. I don’t think I’ve ever written that much before. You’re so lucky, Harper. I would do everything to trade with you.”

She stopped abruptly in front of him. Her eyes were burning with anger as she turned around.

“I really hope you didn’t mean what you just said-”

Before she was able to say more, Rhen interrupted her.

“I actually meant what I said but I wouldn’t expect you to understand it since you have obviously never taken a test by hand.”

“Oh my God, are you serious? Seems like you are even more privileged and arrogant than I thought.”

“You know nothing about me! Certainly not enough to justify that kind of judgement.” 

“I know enough about you. Thank God, I won’t be around anymore, when you make it in politics. You will make a terrible politician given that not only do you not listen to the opposite side; you don’t even listen to experts. You make no effort to be open to new information. Because CP not only means not having to write exams by hand, but also a lowered life expectation. I’m lucky if I make it to thirty. But sure let’s trade my life of constant pain and uncertainty against yours of wealth with a hand that maybe hurts ten minutes after you wrote for a long time. Do you want to know what happened the last time I took an exam by hand?” She didn’t wait for his answer. “I could hardly walk afterwards, because my hip was blocking.”

Harper could barely stop herself from slapping her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t planned on saying that last bit. But Rhen always riled her up like this. Quickly she added a “I’m sure would have handled that just great” before storming out of the room.

This way she couldn’t see the look of utter regret spreading over Rhen’s face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this fic is finished and mainly just something I wanted to get off my chest, I could see myself continuing this, if you guys are interested.


	2. Chapter Two

Harper groaned when she woke up. Her whole body was aching. She had neglected taking care of herself because she was so busy preparing for yesterday’s exam. Apparently that was now the price she had to pay. 

She let out an annoyed sigh. She should have known better.

Her hand felt around her nightstand until her fingers were able to grasp her phone. Since there was no way she’d be able to attend class today, she would have to ask her friend Lia to take notes for her.

For a moment she considered calling Jake but for that she would have to admit to him that going to college was a little hard to handle for her. And then Jake would try to convince her to move back home. But everything there reminded her of her mom and it would feel like giving up the tiny bit of independence she had worked so hard to achieve. 

She just wasn't sure how she would be able to take care of herself today. But the money she had should be enough to order a large pizza so she wouldn't have to worry about lunch or dinner. And since she couldn't even get out of bed in the moment, breakfast wasn't her biggest worry. 

She would just go back to sleep and hope moving wouldn't hurt as much anymore once she woke up again.

...

Rhen walked into his class with the firm plan of apologizing to Harper. As much as he hated to admit it, she had been right. He really hadn't thought about her struggles. He was just frustrated about the exam and needed someone to let it out on. And she had been there. They had had so many fights (discussions really) in class that it had just come natural to him. Not for a moment had he thought about her. He hadn't really considered why Harper always got a special treatment. Hell, most times he forgot about it since she was a worthy debate opponent. Not that he thought much about her but he couldn't forget yesterday's conversation with her.

At first he had been furious. Who did she think she was talking to him like that? So of course when he met Grey later that night, he spent at least ten minutes complaining about her. Grey's words as he was finished came unexpected. "I know you don't want to hear this, but... she kinda has a point. You made an uninformed judgement about her and now you are mad that she did the same. Isn't that bit superficial and arrogant of you." He really wished he could have denied the truth in Grey's words but that wasn't possible. So he made the decision to apologize.

But as he looked around the room he couldn't see her anywhere. That seemed odd to him because she was usually early. Not that he paid attention to what she did. Maybe she had just missed her bus or something?

But when they were 15 minutes into the lecture and she still hadn't showed up, he started to worry. Did something happen to her? Was she so mad at him that she wouldn’t even come to class in order to avoid him? He really hoped that was not the case.

So instead of listening to whatever the professor was telling, Rhen came to a decision. He would have to find Harper and apologize. Or at least make sure that she was okay. He really couldn't have her wasting her education because of him. Besides, this class was boring without her challenging everything he said. No one kept him in check. He had to convince her to come back. Not because he was worried about her of course, but because she improved his performance in class. 

He only had to think of a way to find out her address without coming off like a stalker. And that was when his eyes wandered from Harper empty seat to the one next to it. 

Sitting there was Lia Mara SylhShallow, Harper's best friend, and furiously taking notes.

Rhen didn't entirely understand how these two came to be friends since Lia Mara was just as rich as he was. It irked him because his riches seemed to be one of the things Harper disliked about him. But being in the same social class as Lia Mara would come in handy in getting her to talk to him so he wouldn't complain.


End file.
